An Interesting Turn of Events
by MattieWinter
Summary: Berwald, a Swedish spy in Finland has just had his cover blown. How will he get out of this one when the one perusing isn't at all who expected? He never intended it to go this way, it was all just an interesting turn of events. Human names used. Spy!AU SuFin BoyXBoy, don't like, don't read please.
1. Cover Is Blown

Okay then, I kind of like this little AU.

Human names if you aren't familiar or call them something else:

Berwald/Erik (Erik being his cover name)- Sweden

Tino- Finland

Lukas- Norway

Emil- Iceland

**Hetalia belongs NOT to me but to the original creator whose name I can't remember how to spell.**

* * *

Forty-five minutes after his cover had been blown; Berwald found himself running through the streets of Helsinki trying to escape the Finish capitol. He'd been sent to investigate and take out various high-profile individuals that the Swedish government declared threats.

***Forty-Five Minutes Earlier***

This was the eighth week he'd been there and it had been time to assassinate a Mr. Heikkinen, a powerful business man that had recently been involved in the creation of new and very powerful missiles. He was the genius behind their design and has to be ended. From his perch on the roof top, the Swede looked down through his scope, through the large glass window, and waited for the name to be in the proper place. Right on time, in came the plump man to the meeting room.

After him trotted the man's assistant, a cute little blonde by the name of Tino Väinämöinen. Though the weeks, they'd gotten close, or at least as close as you can get as a spy that is technically not supposed to exist. But the more Tino and he spent time the more Berwald felt for the small man. He'd even succeeded in bedding the blonde about three weeks ago and since then, they met once every few days in hotels around the city. He'd have to disappear after this was over but that was life. He had to do something to pay the bills.

Aiming, he watched the man teeter back and forth on his thin legs for a few seconds to ensure he had the shot. Inhaling deeply, he felt utterly calm and focused. Exhaling, he squeezed the trigger and sent a single bullet screaming towards the man. The glass window shattered and his target fell to the floor dead. Tino, unfortunately having to witness such a terrible thing, threw the stack of papers he'd been holding and rushed to the man. And looked through the window, almost directly at him and his eyes widened.

Berwald knew the other couldn't see him, he'd tested every angle. Staying close to the roof, he packed the brand new firearm that had only been used a single time away in a plastic garbage bag to be dumped into the canal.

He jogged along the ally and up to the front steps of the building and went in. He needed to be accounted for so no one would question him. Walking to the room, for he did 'have a meeting' to be to. He pushed open the door. He faked his shock and rushed to Tino who was still sitting there.

"How did this happen?"

There was silence. Tino sat on the floor, hugging himself laughing.

"Tino? Are you al-?"

He was cut off by the cocking of a gun and the barrel aimed directly at his face, "Cut the shit. Who are you and why are you here?" Tino stood and glared at the larger man. There was no smile or a magical shine to his eyes. They were dead and glazed over in steel and ice.

Berwald thought quickly. He needed to get out of this without dying or letting his cover being blown. He was supposed to be posing as a foreign business partner. Suddenly pulling out his handgun or pulling up some difficult fighting technique would not be the best thing to do. "Now Tino," he began to say while raising his hands out as if he was truly threatened, "I don't know what you're talking about. Please put the gun down."

"Don't play stupid with me Erik, please. Just make this easy for the both of us." Tino began to walk to the other. Really, he'd figured something was different with the tall man but only now did he know exactly.

The moment Tino stepped forward, Berwald dashed to the door and through the hall. Tino just sighed and muttered to himself, "He has to make this so complicated doesn't he." The Finish man followed after and pushed people to the floor in his quest.

That is what Berwald to his current situation. Tino had caught up to him several times and he now had a grazed ribs and no breath. Hiding in an ally way to rest for a few minutes, he hoped he'd out run Tino, or whatever his name was. All the lovemaking and whispers in the dark, they were all fake and meaningless to Tino. It was disappointing to think about really. He meant most of it.

Looking to his watch, several minutes had passed and he needed to get going or risk being caught again, he noted that it was 3:30 and a boat would soon be leaving from the harbor that would take him to Estonia. He'd been planning his escape for several days now.

Tino unknowingly close, looked around. The trail for the spy was cold and he swore to himself. How could he let the bastard go? Trying to recall exactly what were in the man's, "Erik's", hotel room on the days he'd gone over, he remember seeing a single ferry ticket for this day. He knew where he needed to head and wasted no time in doing so. If the ship was running on time, he would have a half hour to put his plan into action. "Get me Emil and Lukas to the docks pronto," he demanded through his radio to headquarters. He got at a, "Yes Sir," in reply.

Weaving his way to the docks, Berwald arrived just in time to board, handing his ticket to a boy with silver hair, he stepped on. He stood on the stern with the quiet ticket taker until the boat lurched forward and was off. Finally, he could relax. Leaning on the rail, he let out a sigh and looked as the ticket collector came to him.

"I'm sorry, there seems to be a mistake," he started, "I never collected your ticket sir." The voice was monotone and depressing more than anything else.

Chuckling, Berwald assured the man that he had in fact, collected his ticket. Only seconds later did he feel a prick and wet cloth over his face. Falling to the deck, his vision went black just as two other men walked up, a blond with a fly away curl, and… no, Tino.

* * *

Okay you guys, I hope you liked it. Two spies meeting oooohhhh all the drama. Maybe? I plan on making this a few chapters long. I how to see some of you stick along for the whole ride. Yay! Short chapters they only really make sense if you make them into different chapters. So yeah, Sorry about the POV always changing. I think Tino's will dominate the next one but you never know.

~MattieWinter~


	2. The Chase

Alright you guys, here is chapter two. We get to see a little bit more of Emil and Lukas here. (I like them a lot and wanted them to have more interaction.)

Thank you to how ever is reading this.

**Guest who asked about Emil- Yes it was, but it will all be explained in this chapter. *sparkle fingers* All shall be clear soon.**

So just a recap

Tino-Finland

Lukas-Norway

Emil- Iceland

Berwald/ Erik- Sweden

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya. **(See haha, I looked it up.)

* * *

It hadn't taken Tino long to get to the dock, only five minutes and he'd spent the rest of the time convincing the captain that boarding needed to be switch to a different dock for "Safety Reasons." He stood alone there waited for his back up. It took several more minutes before they arrived, pulling up to the dock in another one of the ferry boats.

"What took you so long?" He shouted to Emil as the brothers came down to Tino.

"Well, if you're going to catch this guy then you're going to need something that isn't going to tip him off too soon," Lukas stated as if it was obvious, "did you have a plan Tino?"

Tino blushed at his blunder, "I was thinking of one but I'll go with this. Lukas, I'll need you to operate the ship, Emil; you'll pose as the collector. I'll wait inside. Follow him in when he boards. If he doesn't go to sit down, then improvise."

"I've got chloroform on me," Lukas tossed in trying to be helpful.

"That'll work, use your knife, Emil; prick him then when he turns around, hit him with the chemical. Got it? Not too much. We don't want to kill him. Soak the rag, rig the excess out and hid it in your pocket."

Emil only nodded. He'd been doing his job long enough to not ask any questions. His brother, Lukas had gotten them into the spy business only a few years ago but they were good at it. At the moment, they were "on loan" to the Finish Government from Norway.

"Alright. Let's get this bastard. Positions everyone. We only have one shot at an easy capture and I don't intend to waste it.

Just as expected, Berwald showed up and boarded. Tino, watching from his place, saw that he just stood back there, mockingly viewing the city.

Emil stood there quietly until he felt they were far enough away from the pier. Looking through the passenger cabin window, Tino gave him a nod and Emil took action.

Reaching into his left pocket, he grabbed a small knife and concealed it in his hand as he got close to Berwald. "I'm sorry, there seems to be a mistake. I never collected your ticket sir."

The tall man only chuckled a bit to himself and asserted that he did take his ticket.

Emil moved closer and pricked him in the side. As Berwald move to turn, Emil skirted himself behind the blond and pulled out the rag and held it tightly over the other's face. It was only a few minuets of struggling before the other got weak and hit the deck.

The boat slowed and Tino came out from his place along with Lukas. "That was a lot easier than expected." Tino squatted down and checked the other's pulse. "Still breathing, steady pulse, and only a small burn on his nose I can live with. Good job."

Lukas began to grab at the man's shoulders and told his brother to do the same, "Tino, take us to the East Docks of the city. They don't have many people that use them and I've got us a van parked there. Emil and I will take care of this guy."

The plan was se and the three of them went about their jobs. Tino boated out far, and around to not drive suspicion from citizens while Emil and Lukas dragged the ban inside, stripped him of everything save for his shirt and slacks, and went through his personal effects.

"Emil, I found a wallet. The Id looks like a fake but it reads Erik Johansson, Male, Twenty-eight, 182 centimeters." Lukas scoffed, "Could they have picked anything more generic than this guy?"

"Perhaps," Emil responded, "I found a handgun, a knife, a Swiss Army Knife, four breath mints, and a condom. Who the hell carries around a condom on a mission?"

Lukas let out a rare snort of amusement, "Well it seems like he and Tino might have used them, check this out." After digging through the wallet, he found several small pictures of Tino and this "Erik" in several places around town. Some were of them at the capital, others in Tino's home. Though every single one had a warm smile and if it was an outsider looking in, they would say that they were two men happy to be with each other.

"Well I don't think you can say anything about that Lukas. Remember that Danish guy you had race on a mission because you were both after the same person and you ended up sleeping together out of pure hatred for one another?" Emil raised an eyebrow. He knew he had his brother caught now. Besides, as amusing as it was, they should stay out of Tino's personal matters. It was entirely improper.

"We don't talk about that," Lukas cut him off with a faint blush, "and for once can't you call me 'Big Brother'? It would make me very happy."

"Shut up," was all Emil said and went back to sorting through the things. He wouldn't be treated like a kid anymore.

The boat bumped the dock as Tino can to a stop and went down to collect the three men. He opened the door to find exactly what he expected: One man de-armed and tied to a chair, his personal items bundled up, and the two brothers staring at each other in with minor scowls. He coughed, gaining their attention, "What did you find?"

"The usual," Emil started, "fake Id, cash in three different currencies, a few knives-"

Lukas cut him off, "And a few pictures of him and a little Finish man." He couldn't resist mocking the short man just a little. Despite how he acted, he was whimsical at heart. It all depended on who he was around.

Tino tried his best to suppress his reddening face and grabbed the confiscated thing. "I'll go get the car. Have him on the dock when I pull up."

Lukas tossed the keys to him, "Just around the corner. It's white and looks like a mail van. You can't miss it."

With the direction, Tino left and the two began to pull the chair on deck and down the ramp to the dock. The blond stranger was heavy but they managed. It wasn't a few minutes of silence later that a mail truck pulled up as close as it could, stopped and the back was rolled up. Tino ran down to them and the three of them lifted the chair, and were able to quickly and not to gently load their "cargo" in.

Lukas and Tino rode in the back, observing that the man didn't wake up and Emil drove to where he was instructed. Tino looked though "Erik's" things while they drove.

"He's not as armed as I thought he'd be," he stated as he loosened the tie and collar on his dress shirt.

"It's pretty cocky if you ask me. That and really stupid," Lukas agreed. Feeling like prying a little he asked the question, "So you an him, eh? How did that happen?"

"It's a long story and I'm not going to talk about it." And that was that. They sat quietly until they pulled into a warehouse that was rarely used. They unloaded and took their captive to the second story and into an office to stay up and out of the way should, by chance, someone decided to take a look inside.

"Secure and blindfold him. We aren't going to take any chances. I'm going to change out of this ridiculous suit and tie. I'll be back." He walked out of the room and down the hall to a closet where he had several pairs of his usual uniform, guns of almost any caliber, various tools, and food stores hidden. The ware house was his go to for getting away, hiding in the city, and interrogation, torture, and execution of prisoners.

He donned his normal light blue outfit, belt, boots, and white beret. He let out a sigh. It was night to be in loose clothing again. Much easier to move around in. Grabbing a few bottles of water, snacks, and a hammer, he made his way back.

Opening the door, the two looked to him. He tossed them each a bottle of water and a pack of oyster crackers.

"So, let's wake this bastard up."

* * *

Okay kiddies~

** Here's the thing about Chloroform:**

**-Don't ever use it on others**

**-If exposed to it too long, it can cause Cardiac Arrest and death**

**-It has cancer causing toxins**

**-On the skin, it will cause chemical burns because of how it reacts**

**-Chloroform is highly impractical to use if you're gong to kidnap someone; it takes a few minuets to take effect though it will put someone to sleep after said few minuets**

**-It's use is highly restricted because of this**

Okay then, I hope to see you all for the next chapter. There will probably be about three or four more. It just depends on how long I want to keep this Spy!talia going.

~MattieWinter~

P.S. Seriously, Chloroform is dangerous, don't use it on people or animals.


	3. Things Get Convincing, and Painful

Oh, It's nice to see you all again. It's been a couple days, no? So obviously I've got this next chapters, all for you lovelies.

**Guest- I have updated. (Obviously. ^^) And I'm glad I make you curious. I want you to just tingle in excitement.**

It is also here that I would like to thank my Finish readers. You guys were the first ones to read this story on the first of the month. Then came Germany and after, America. You all are awesome. Also, the rating of this fic will officially be M because it's going to get a bit... _sexual_. Though I don't know how far it's going to go.

Do we have the names? No? Okay.

Tino- Finland

Berwald- Sweden

Emil- Iceland

Lukas- Norway

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya.**

* * *

The two brothers looked at one another and readied themselves. Tino walked up to the man and patted his face. When that didn't work, he dumped the cold water from his bottle on the man and slapped him. The man stirred.

In the darkness, Berwald started to become aware. He kept quiet and didn't move however. He felt the blind fold over his eyes and his body, what? Tied? Duct taped to a chair? It was something and it made it hard to breathe. He knew his arms were fastened to the chair as well as his legs. It wasn't until the water was dumped on him and a harsh slap to the face that he groaned. "Where am I?" he asked into the darkness.

"Wouldn't you like to know," The familiar voice of "Tino" came. "Who are you and why are you here?" His face was grabbed and he assumed he was being forced to face the other directly.

He kept his mouth shut and received another slap. He groaned a bit more but kept quiet.

"Listen 'Erik'," he emphasized the name, "I only ask nice once. You will answer my question before I start to break things." Tino was deadly serious and had used many painful ways to extract information from others.

Berwald only spat in the direction he was facing, hoping it landed on the other. The blindfold was ripped off of him, pulling out some hair as well. He was struck with bright office lights and could only make out black silhouettes. One, he assumed was Tino. Blinking rapidly though, he was able to adjust quickly.

Before him was Tino, in rather conspicuous military garb; blindfold in one hand and wiping the spit out if his eye with another.

"If that's the way you want to play, then you're going to suffer, and you're going to watch it happen." He reached down mercilessly and twisted a finger out of place.

Berwald sucked air through his teeth but refused to bend to the pain. It was only pain after all and his whole country' security may rest on his very shoulders.

"I see," Tino frowned, "we'll try something else." He grabbed another and snapped it all way back, pressing it into the back of Berwald's hand.

He let out a howl as pain shot through his hand. That was definitely unexpected. If Tino did it quickly, he'd probably do it slowly as well, just to put him through as much pain as possible.

"It's a shame really," Tino began, nudging each injured finger, sending searing pain through Berwald's hand, "that I have to mangle these hands. They are wonderful. I would know. I don't want to destroy them but you refuse to talk to me."

Berwald cringed, trying to get away from the pain. "If this isn't what you want, then what his?" he asked. The comment alluding to their time spent together had sung a bit. Berwald was, had- he didn't know which it was now- genuinely attracted to the man; physically, mentally, and emotionally. Though all that should be gone now. Shouldn't it?

"That's not how it works. I ask the questions, you tell me the answers. Got it?" Tino's eyes glinted over in evil mirth. Lukas and Emil shuttered. As long as they'd been in the spy business, Tino still had been doing it longer and they weren't use to the pain, and body breaking of interrogation.

Tino noticed and looked to them, "Get out if you can't watch. Take a gun and guard the bottom floor. Don't let anyone in. I'll get you when I'm done."

The boys were happy to leave the room. They never enjoyed getting involved, physically, in their assignments. Observation, espionage, infiltration, "random" assignations were what they did. "Thanks Boss," they said not sure if they should use his name so they opted not to. Snacks still in hand, they left and closed the door behind them.

In all actuality, Tino was grateful that his two juniors were finally out of the room. It would allow his to speak more freely and have access to more "convincing" methods he'd picked up two years prior while in China visiting a circus from Hong Kong.

"Now that we've established who here asks questions, tell me. Do you want me to break anymore fingers?"

"No," Berwald grunted. He could handle the pain but not having to endure it anymore would be nice.

"Good," Tino grabbed the other's wrists and leaned on them, putting as much weight as he could on them, "because I won't anymore. I'll just work my way up. I'll break a wrist, then your radius ulna. After that will be your humerus and collar bone. Then, I'll repeat the process on the other side." Reaching off to the side, he grabbed his hammer and began tapping it up and down Berwald's forearm.

Feeling the cold steel touch his skin over and over made Berwald sweat though he wouldn't show that he was nervous. That, having his arm broken with a hammer would definitely hurt. "Ass," he swore.

Tino laughed, "Oh I'm the ass? I would say you are. Sleeping with a man and not even giving your name. Now I don't know about you but that seems pretty low." He breathed hot air on the other's neck and ear. He'd known, from the beginning that pain was most likely not going to get him anywhere, but it would help break him down.

Oh that breath and that heat. It was familiar, ashamedly too familiar, and pleasant too. He prayed to whatever god might exist that the desire wouldn't lead to his downfall.

"I really am Tino, you know"," he whispered seductively, "so now you can tell me yours. So if we get farther then I know what it is." He let his hand slither up and down the other's body, eventually resting on the beginning of a lump forming in his captive's pants.

"Berwald," he hissed, immediately feeling guilty for succumbing to Tino. Though he was relieved that at least he'd known the name the entire time.

"Hn? What was that? I didn't hear you name," Tino dug the heel of his palm into his genitals.

"Berwald," he spat a little louder. Apparently gods didn't exist after all.

Tino smirked and pulled away. "Alright then Berwald," he purred the name, just as he had purred 'Erik' in reverent mantra, "which country hired you for this hit?"

Berwald bit his tongue again. This was only met with an explosion in his left forearm and he screamed. He glanced down and saw his arm crushed by the broad side of the hammer, now raised again.

Tino cackled and smiled sadistically. Oh how enjoyed interrogations. "Come now Berwald. Tell me or I'll work my way up like I promised." He scowled him as if he were a child.

"Then what happened to my wrist?" He asked like a smart ass.

Tino brought it down again, crunching the wrist, "I felt like saving it for a comment like that," he stated simply as the other screamed in agony as his wrist shattered.

Berwald breathed rapidly through his nose, trying to force the pain to leave his body. He saw that again Tino raised the tool and brought it down. "Sweden!" He shouted without thinking, trying to save his own skin. When no pain came, he opened his eyes, though he didn't realize he'd shut them, and saw the hammer just above his skin.

Tino tapped his upper arm mockingly, satisfied with the answer. "Sweden, good. You're doing well." He straddled the Berwald's hips careful to no jostle the hurt limb. That would defeat the purpose of what he was about to do. Rolling his hips, he sucked in his lips and bit them to keep himself from emitting a moan.

In a daze of pain, Berwald hadn't noticed the other climb on top of him. He hadn't expected it either when sudden pleasure pulsed through is groin. He panted and sighed loudly.

"See, Berwald," Tino tried his best not to pant, "when you tell me things good things happen." He continued to roll his body, extremely slowly with pressure to let it sink in. "There are two hundred and six bones in your body. I will break every one if you don't cooperate we me."

Berwald screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip. This brought back memories. Memories shrouded in darkness, lust, sweat, musk, and hot whispers. This was going to be a hell of an interrogation.

Walking down the stairs from a vending machine he'd seen, Lukas took his place next to his brother.

"He's been at it for a while now. For one of the best, don't you think he should be done now?" Emil questioned his brother.

"Yes, he has. But he wants the man alive," he answered his little brother.

This only confused Emil, "Why?"

"Because," he paused, trying to decide how to phrase exactly why, "they're going to fuck," finally deciding to state it casually.

Emil blushed, "Tino wouldn't do that. That's so embarrassing."

"Does it really matter? It's none of our business anyway. As long as he gets his job done I don't think there are any rules about doing your target, or another spy."

"Like that Danish guy?"

Lukas punched his brother in the arm. "We don't talk about him."

"Fine," Emil shrugged. "Though I still don't think that they're going to do 'it'." The modest sixteen year old blushed harder at the thought.

"Three hundred krone says he will."

"You're on."

* * *

I love having a bad ass Tino that get's his shit done. He is strong, calm, serious, and hardworking under that moon face and sweet disposition.

Lukas is more... monotone. Though he'll crack a joke every now and then around people he's very comfortable with. (With his brother for example.) But he isn't very shy when it comes to saying things like it is.

Emil is different from his brother. It's not that he has a hard time around people, he just prefers to not be around them. But he's modest and easily embarrassed by his Big Brother's brashness. He's sixteen while Lukas is almost three years older than him.

Berwald is Berwald. What more can I say. He likes Tino but he also loves his home. He's a loyal man and it takes a lot to get him to turn on who he supports.

Okay, because the majority of my readers are American, three hundred Norwegian Krone is a little under fifty dollars. The rest of you can easily use a converter.

Hopefully I'll have another chapter for you by in a day or two but I'm going to a con so if it isn't then expect about four or five days because me updating while I'm going insane is doubtful. Just warning you.

~MattieWinter~


	4. Clarity and No Lube

Hey y'all, so I know this _may _be a little late but it's here. I was at Anime Expo last weekend and it took a while to wind down and everything along with ready the house so I can watch the chitlands. I present to you, Chapter 4.

**HeroinOfDarkness- So do I! Personally, I think that Tino, regardless of his small build (which makes him great disguising himself and what not) and happy face is rather small. He's FINLAND for good golly gosh! It's flipping cold there! You have to be tough to survive it!**

**Fryst hjrta- The above is addressed to you as well dear!**

**Guest!- (You little shit I'd like to say first off, being a guest. I wanna know you! But I love you anyway.) Tino's feeling had been hurt, very much. He hides it behind his interrogation. But don't worry, I've had several of those injuries, broken wrists, dislocated fingers, a crushed forearm, a knife in the thigh, the end of a toe cut off. I'm totally fine and even if they hurt at first, most pain is instantaneous and just throbs and such for a while. I figured that a seasoned spy would have suffered much worse over the years that even though it hurts he can roll it off for the most part. I'll be giving Berwald something very nice so don't you worry your pretty little head off!**

_Dudes, Hetalia belongs to Himaruya._

* * *

Not wanting to loose himself, Tino stopped and lifted his hips. He felt Berwald raised his own, trying to reapply the pressure. He chuckled. People were all the same and he was not excluded. When faced with pain, they will strive toward instant pleasure. "So Berwald, do you understand how we play this game now?"

Berwald tilted his head back in a 'yes'. He was too desperate now for his own good.

"Very good. Now tell me, you obviously aren't twenty-eight, just how old are you?" He started to pressure the arm.

"Twenty-one," he gritted out through his teeth.

"Interesting. Only a year older," Tino mused to himself. He was satisfied. He was satisfied for now and could find out the rest later. He held Berwald's face in his hands and pressed his lips against his own. He delved in and made it passionate and desperate.

Berwald needed no other invitation and indulged in what was clearly given to him. He pushed and nipped and licked. Tino allowed him more and he took relentlessly. Berwald explored every inch he could. Tino tasted like crackers, and vaguely like fish. He didn't care though. Every ridge, and space, every patch of chewed on cheek, it was his. He'd experienced it several times before, but this was different. There were no lies, but raw truth and clarity.

Tino slide his hands into Berwald's hair, pulling violently and parted them. He growled, in a feral manner at the man before attacking his lips yet again. Tino reached down and grabbed for the bulge in Berwald's pants, grasping firmly and releasing.

He couldn't stand it and rutted against Tino's hand. "Why," he gasped out, "why do you do this?"

The small man replaced his hand with his own crotch and answered, "You really hurt me Berwald. Here I thought I was the luckiest man on Earth only to discover it was all lies. You crushed my dreams Berwald. And this is my way of punishing you." Tino smiled and continued his dry humping.

"What do you think," he huffed, "I felt when you pulled that gun on me?"

"Does it matter now?" Tino questioned him, lost in his own sensations of dry humping. "Oh god!"

"Tino, please?" Berwald knew that the younger man would understand. It was a mutual way of asking.

Tino nodded and pulled himself off his lover, as difficult as it was. He undid Berwald's pants and pulled them down as far as they could in the situation provided and kneeled between the legs. "Only if you swear to get me off after," he threatened.

"Yes Tino, I promise. Just… do it!" He never yelled but he did now. Like an angel, Tino indulged him and took the head right into his mouth, sucking lightly and clenching the shaft. Though he'd ever admit to it, he mewled.

It was fun, really, teasing the man. He was happy to hear that the fact that they were both spies was never a factor in their prior relationship, for either of them. Tino moaned onto the cock and watched as Berwald's good hand clenched the chair's arm. He wanted to push him over the edge and in doing so; Tino swallowed Berwald and began to slowing such his way to his head.

He couldn't help but groan and pant as his groin pulsed with blood. "Ahh!"There was nothing like being encased in Tino's mouth and he just was so close. That was before all pressure was released and cold air hit his drool slicked member. Berwald whined in protest. Damn it, he should have known it wasn't going to be easy.

Tino looked up and smirked, "I'm going to make you work for that." Standing and with impressive strength for someone so small, he tilted the chair until its back rested on the ground. Tino removed everything on his lower body with a surprising speed and straddled Berwald's shoulders, careful to not put stress on the injured arm. "Open your mouth and don't you dare bite me," he commanded to the one in the chair.

He did and happily accepted it into his mouth, getting to work right away. Berwald let Tino thrust shallowly as he sucked away with experience and precision; trying to bring his small lover to climax soon so he too could get off.

Tino moaned loudly, high pitched, and covered his face as he lost himself.

On the main floor, the two teenagers sat, in utter silence, trying to will away various thought up images of the two men they left behind in the upstairs office having all sorts of sex.

"You owe me three hundred krone Emil," Lukas stated, straight faced even if he was squirming a little on the inside. He wouldn't be so uncomfortable if his baby brother wasn't right next to him. At least if he was alone he could freely think about "The Danish Guy" and easily take care of his own "little problem."

Emil gave him a glare, "Is this really the best time to bring this up?" There was nothing more he wanted than get up and leave, but that would probably result in disciplinary action against him.

Back in the small room, Tino had removed himself from Berwald's mouth, allowing him to breathe regularly, and leaned over him, huffing. "Were you ever a prostitute in a former life?" he asked, laughing a little. Every orgasm with this man was extreme. Strangely extreme. Their first time together had been smoother than the lube they were using and that, was putting it mildly.

"Who's to say?" Berwald answered, a little strained. He, in fact, had been a sex worker in a former life. Sweden, 1735, sexual relationships outside of marriage had been outlawed for almost exactly one year. In the span of those months, Berwald, known by another long lost name, had lost everything and eventually succumbed to starvation and the cold. Not that he, in his current state would every remember it. Just as in his next, he would not remember this life.

Tino smirked and did his best to not bear all his weight on his lover's chest and let one hand wander behind him and grasp the other's cock. "Point taken, now shall we finally take care of you?"

"Tino?"

"Hn?"

"May I…" He was actually a very shy man, most definitely when it came to asking for things. He preferred to give. Though sometimes, he couldn't help but be selfish.

Without having to be asked, the small man knew what was wanted. Slinging one leg over the large man's chest, he stood and brought the chair back to its original position, and he straddled Berwald's waist, hand still wrapped around the other's endowment. Leaning in, he pressed their lips together in a kiss, one so innocent that it gave no hint as to what was really happening.

But, of course, that kiss wasn't the only thing happening. When he wasn't distracted with the nipping and sucking on his lips, Tino played and teased Berwald in slick movements. Berwald moaned into the kiss, deepening it until tongues clashed and both became frantic.

It didn't take much longer for him to come in Tino's hand and on himself. Tino only slowed his movement below until they came to a stop and their kiss lightened to sweet pecks. "You know," he said between each short connection, "I'd like to do this again sometime."

"Me too," Berwald agreed. Oh yes how he would defiantly want to do this again and again and again forever. But next time, he'd like to not have his arm crushed, which thankfully didn't hurt much anymore.

Tino was glad that Berwald agreed. Pulling back, he removed himself from the man and licked his fingers, just to watch as he blushed. Walking to his pants, he pulled on his clothing and pulled a cell phone and knife from the pocket. He placed them on the table.

Berwald watched as he did this and gulped a little. Having your captor pull out a knife after you've spilt information was never a good thing. He saw Tino rummage through drawers and pull out a notebook and pen. In a quick scrawl, finishing with a flourish, he closed the book and placed it by the phone.

Tino grabbed the knife and walked to Berwald, grabbing the back of the chair and pulling it to the other side of the office. "That is an unused, disposable cell phone, call someone to help you out of the rest of this and get you to the hospital. My email is in in the notebook. Write me." He winked and cut the tap around both of the man's ankles. He'd slowly but surely inch his way to the table where he would call another agent on speaker phone to help him. With one last peck on the cheek, he walked out the door, leaving Berwald to his own devices.

He blinked; almost shocked to think that not only was he still alive but give such two beautiful gifts. Maybe the gods did exist after all. Thus began his task of painstakingly bouncing the chair across the room.

Walking briskly down stairs, Tino snapped and pointed to the two teens, blushing furiously, "Get up. We're going now." He didn't waste time walking past them.

The two boys, for they were still merely boys to Tino regardless of age, scurried after him and into the van. Tino took the driver's seat and the other two slid in next to him, Emil handing him the keys. They sped away without time to even secure themselves.

"Hey Tino," Emil said after a few moments, "we need to stop at a bank."

"Why?"

"I own Lukas three hundred krone," he said almost ashamedly.

Tino raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off the road. "Never too you to be the gambling type," he mused, "what did you bet?"

"Sex," Lukas stated, staring out the passenger window absently when Emil wouldn't answer.

From there it was obvious what "sex" meant in terms of the bet. He'd hoped it was obvious because he was certainly loud enough. Tino always knew he was noisy. Their driver almost was forced to stop the van in laughter, "Well it seems that you actually owe Emil money then!"

Emil looked at him incredulously, "But, we heard you!"

"Clearly, you have no idea how intercourse works between two men when lube isn't involved." He wiped an eye and let his hand return immediately to the wheel.

Lukas snorted.

"I don't see what's so funny Lukas. You of all people should know that no lube means no sex unless you really want to hurt."

The younger of the boys looked horrified. Hurt? What was that supposed to mean?

Lukas only blushed deeply.

"Kid, you're sixteen, we need to get you laid because clearly you are more of a hands on learner. I know a troop of acrobats. There is this one lady, named Mei, she can teach you wonderful things."

Emil hide his desire to declare a "Fuck You" behind sarcasm, because it simply wasn't the time or place to use such a rude term. "Wonderful."

* * *

So, first thing:

Mei is Taiwan. It's on of her fannames.

Emil is a precious and sheltered baby.

Berwald isn't wearing pants.

"The Danish Guy" *hint hint Cough Cough hack hack*

**So, would anyone like my tumblr? I don't post fanfiction on there, but I guess I've got cool things. I don't know.**

I have a few stories in mind for the future, but one at a time. One at a time unless it's a cute little thing. What would you like it to be? Spamano? A little Pirate!England? Maybe some Mafia!Italy? Who knows. If you send me a really good song and a headcannon and I might get inspired? Really, I'll take suggestions. And if you like smut, I do Yaoi and Yuri. I can't do Hetro for many reasons. I just have a hard time with it though I do fluffy hetro. I just need some more ideas. I'm not feeling well.

Thank you my dears. anything for you.

-MattieWinter-

P.s. Thanks to one review, I would like to clarify to those who may be confused. This story is NOT over yet. Oh ho! No way! Soon, but not yet. We still have a little more discovering to do.


	5. The Guy

So, I guess we're winding down. Only a chapter or two to go I think. (Maybe I'll write a squeal or spin off in the same AU. You never know. Inspire me.)

**HeroinOfDarkness had requested a story of me, to which I happily obliged. It's called Aladdin. And it's going to be fun. **

**VODKAflagella- Yes! The Danish Guy! But yeah, they had a thing and lube was not involved. Not on purpose but still. I wince a little thinking about it. Actually if anything, I think Mathias bottomed. But hey, you never know. Just for you I'll address it. But next chapter.**

It's a bit of a short one this time. But I just like to see these two interact because in my mind, it's hilarious. And I'll let you in on a little secret, I have a terrible habit of being vague when I speak so saying "The Guy" is increasingly funny.

**Hetalia, it's owned by Himaruya.**

* * *

One painstaking hour later, Berwald was thankful for two things: the fact that his broken bones hadn't broken through his skin and that said broken arm was taped to a chair arm giving them support and not allowing them to move much as he hopped and scooted his chair pathetically across the office. When he'd finally reached the phone he took it in his hand, thankful a third thing, a low table with the phone hanging off the edge.

Carefully, he dialed the number he knew he'd get the most help from. He listened to the phone on the other end ring and Berwald hoped that the man wasn't too drunk to pick up.

"Hey!" Came a loud voice from the speaker. There was loud noise in the background and what sounded like high pitched giggling and a "Nah ladies, I'll be right back."

The noise was definitely from a bar and it made Berwald cringe at how bad it sounded on speaker mode. "Dane," he shouted the codename over and over trying to get the man's attention.

"Aye! Aye! Stop yelling! The phone is up against my ear. What do you need Sve?" Once more, a nickname, just to be sure that if anyone had been listening to the conversation, their false names would allow them to keep their civilian identity.

Swallowing, he admitted to his situation. "I, uh, need a bit of help Dane."

"I thought you were supposed to be on a ferry right now to Estonia right now? Wasn't that the plan?"

Berwald sighed a bit; there would be no easy way to explain his predicament. "I, well, to be honest, got caught with my pants down. Well, in almost every way possible." He pursed his lips and rolled them as he tried to explain.

"Whoa! Okay. Got ya'. No need to go into detail," he cut him off not wanting to hear about his partner's escapades. "Did you at least off the guy?"

Berwald choked on his spit and coughed out, "What?" Had he heard him wrong?

"The guy, your target. Did you get him? Complete the mission?"

Taking a deep breath and filling his lungs with air again he answered, "Yeah. I got him, but someone guy got me. I'm, uh, tied to a chair, in an office in some warehouse I think. Can you track the phone I'm calling on and find me?" He hoped his partner would be able to such a thing with this particular phone.

The man on the other end, Dane, snorted. "You really have no faith in me. I could do that while sleeping off a New Year's hangover."

"Well then, get going and hurry, I need a doctor." He added urgency to his voice to get the point across.

Dane's voice darkened, "I'll be there soon, stay on the line so I can find you." Already in the parking lot, he decided to not do back in to pay his tab and rushed to his car, a silver Nissan Qashqai, which was extremely prevalent in the country of Finland.

"Alright, it's not like I have anything better to do," Berwald replied sarcastically. Maybe he should mention that he wasn't wearing pants and that he had the remnants of what was his orgasm drying to his thighs and shirt? No. He'd let him discover this for himself.

It didn't take long for the man to take hold of Berwald's location and rive to it as fast as he could while remaining inconspicuous. The entire time, he played the radio and attempted to keep his partner talking just to make sure he was okay. It wasn't often he admitted to needing a doctor so whatever injury he'd sustained must be gruesome though he made sure not to let panic into his voice.

Unfortunately for Berwald, he was stuck on the phone with his loud partner until he'd found the place he was tied up in and released him. "Alright, I'm out side of some kind of warehouse. It looked like two stories. You should be somewhere inside. When I get inside, I'll shout for you and when you hear me, shout back," the voice came from the receiver.

"Alright," Berwald confirmed as he ended the call. One could call the other back if time seemed to pass with no results.

"SVE!" The man shouted as he entered the warehouse. His voice echoed off the high sealing. He saw a staircase that led to the upper level. How could people get his Berwald up the stairs? He was a giant. Either way, it must have been possible because he most certainly didn't get a response anywhere from the first floor. He would try the second floor.

When Berwald heard his name, he sat up a little straighter, "DANE! I'M IN HERE! DANE!"

He heard his name called and ran toward the shouts. The came from behind the door that lead to the main office of the floor. Probably for some supervisor or manager, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was getting his longtime partner help. He didn't bother with the handle and immediately kicked it in causing it to bounce off the door stop. Rushing in, he was hit with a… interesting scene to say the least.

"The door was unlocked Mathais," Berwald said, unimpressed but glad he didn't have to call him by that ridiculous nickname that he demanded when they weren't face to face.

Mathais just stared a little, "You weren't lying were you." He tried to keep a straight face, professional but the child in him just couldn't do it. His composure was thrown out the window. "You really weren't lying! Oh my god! You got blown while tied to a chair! How did you convince the guy?!" He doubled over and lost it. Maybe he was a little drunker than he thought.

"No, I wasn't. Get me out of here. My hand if screwed up, my wrist is broken as is my arm. I'm serious Mathias." Berwald scowled. This was serious.

Composing himself, Mathais walked over and pulled out a pocket knife and cut the tape around each of Berwald's wrists and pealed the taped from around his chest.

Glad to get up, he stood and regretted it immediately. "Agh!" His broken arm hung awkwardly. He cradled it to him. "Grab my jacket and that notebook Mathais."

"Sure but why the note book."

"There's an email address in it… for the guy."

Mathais scoffed, "Email? Alright. Who is this 'guy'?"

"He's Finnish," Berwald said, giving as little information as possible as he tried to pull his pants back on.

Grabbing the notebook, he check the address, "The Finnish Guy?" he asked as he read the email which really was: TheFinnishGuy

"Yeah, the Finnish Guy. Come on, take me to the hospital. I'm going to need surgery, I can feel it." Berwald pushed his dislocated finger back into place.

He sighed and grabbed Berwald's belonging and holding the door open for him. "Well, at least you're socializing."

* * *

So... The guy? Yup. Now you understand.

That Email address, I made it up on the spot, don't send emails to it. You will get nothing in return. This I promise.

So, I need to know for a little short story I'm going to write. Would you prefer something light-hearted or serious? I'll write both, but I can't decide which to do first. So you get to choose.

-MattieWinter-


	6. An Interesting Turn of Events

Alright guys, time to wrap this puppy up and all. I'm sorry about it taking so long for this chapter. There have been fires around my area and even though I'm safe, it's all ashy and I'm having a hard time concentrating when I'm in my room try to breathe. But yeah. Don't worry.

** HeroinOfDarkness, I'm working on the Aladdin story. Chapter two will be up soon... Well a day or so. Soon, as long as I'm not dragged out to do things. Ick. But yeah. And He is! I love the big lug. Just wanna hug him.**

**YaoiPhox, I MIGHT! (Is that a request? It's gotta be a request. You gotta say the magic words~) I'm so glad you like him. I didn't think I write him well. But I try to tune in with the characters I write.**

So there you have it.

You should know their names by now. I give you no training wheels. _None_

**The Beautiful thing that is Hetalia belongs to Himaruya.**

* * *

The ride to the hospital wasn't a long one. Ironically enough, it seemed to only be right down the street just a few turns with a couple blocks between each. Each turn was painful as his body swing with the force the car exerted and without pleasure coursing through his veins, there was nothing to distract him.

Checking in, though less painful, was considerably more awkward than being found by Mathais. Somehow, Berwald figured that they didn't believe his story about a gardening accident. They were in the middle of a city, and it was Finland. It's was the first thing to come to mind. The nurse just rolled her eyes and brought him to a doctor immediately due to the extensive damage.

It had been a long process but one emergency surgery and "high risk" break out that happened several days later, Berwald now had several metal plates and screws in his arm and wrist as well as a cast thick enough to beat someone to death with. All in all, it went very well and he could always have his agency's doctors check him over and if need be, remove the metal from his arm.

Several months later, Mathais entered his recovered partner's flat in Stockholm. It didn't take long to find him. He was in the same place that he generally was: on the couch covered by wood shavings, laptop open, and ostkaka topped in lingonberry sauce in hand.

He'd reported back to commander and was debriefed and dismissed on paid leave until he was healed and up to snuff. Upon arriving home, he'd gone immediately on his computer, opened a generic email of his, and proceeded to write to Tino.

When Tino had written him back, he jumped and wrote back. They never talked about work; it was too risky to speak of such things over the internet, just themselves. Tino apologized in his own subtle way about the arm but would never tell Berwald he only did it because Berwald had broken his heart.

However, Tino stopped replying and days went by, then weeks, and soon it had been eight months. Not a single word had been sent, not a signal, not a warning. It was at that point that general protocol dictated that one should consider a spy dead. Disappearing without a trace was a common thing in their line of work but contacts were regularly called or messaged just to you know what resources you still had.

At first, Berwald refused to believe it but Mathais had spoken sense into him. From that day on, all he did was carve figures and eat desserts. Mathais was concerned for his partner and extremely worried about what would happen when Head Quarters called him back and he refused to leave. It wouldn't bode well.

Sliding onto the couch next to his friend, he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, Berwald, I'm worried for you." Berwald only glanced at him before going back to eating his food so he continued, "Listen, I've got a date tonight and he's bringing a friend of his. We both think that it would be a good idea for the two of you to meet. You know, get you both out."

Berwald sighed. He didn't want to date. He loved Tino, alive or dead. It was only Tino he wanted, from first setting eyes on the small man. "You're not going to let me be until I've gone will you?"

"No," he answered frankly, "not until you shower, shave, wear something decent and have a somewhat pleasant time."

The Swede squinted through his glasses, "It's almost not worth it. I'll go." He relented to the Danish man, getting up off the couch and shuffling mindlessly to his shower, dropping his clothing at random intervals through the house.

Mathais only shook his head and followed after the man, cleaning up along the way. He'd been doing most of the house work and cooking for the past few months just so his dear partner wouldn't starve or drown in filth.

He went through Berwald's closet and coordinated something decent. Dress pants, black button up, his ever favorite and tacky Swedish flag tie. It would have to do.

It took Mathais a half hour after Berwald got out of the shower to get his friend ready. Teeth freshly brushed, face shaved to a short, yet attractive stubble, and hair trimmed to its normal length. Not long and pulled back in a scruffy pony tail that had grown over the months.

In the early December evening, they made their way, bundled up, to the restaurant that their meal was booked at.

In the restaurant, two men sat in a booth. One complaining to the other, "I still have work to do. Doing an eight month espionage, recon, assignation mission where they drug you, and plop you in the middle of a city with an envelope and documents is never easy. I have at least two weeks of paper work to fill out and debriefing to do. Why would you insist that I come on your date much less be dragged to Sweden for it? I just want to go back to Helsinki." He hushed his voice, not needing the other patrons listening in on their conversation.

"Because, you've been piled up with work and discipline regiments and refuse to do anything," his accomplice said.

"Well maybe I don't want to do anything, and maybe I've been piled with work because-" He was cut off because his normally straight toned and faced friend stood.

"Mathais!" He hugged the approaching man lightly and turned to his friend, "This is the friend I was telling you about. Tino, Mathais. Mathais, Tino."

Tino smiled up at him and waved sweetly, "So this is the Danish Gu-" He was cut off again, much to his initial frustration.

"Mathais, don't just walk right into the restaurant," Berwald scolded the other man. Sometimes he just had no manners and it almost killed his domestic side.

"Berwald?" The small voice left Tino's mouth.

The tall man's eyes widened, "Tino!" He grabbed Mathais, "TINO! Tino is your boyfriend's friend?!" He couldn't believe his eyes. There, in the booth, was Tino. And next to Berwald was one of the boys from the office, he only now recognized him.

"Yes, I guess?" Mathais looked at him and wondered what had possessed the man. He hadn't been so passionate since he came home.

Lukas looked at Tino, eyebrows raised, "This. This guy. THE guy from months ago? He's "The Swedish Guy"?" Hearing the other man uttered Tino's name finally brought back why he looked familiar.

"Yeah," both Berwald and Tino answered.

Lukas and Mathais looked at each other.

Sitting at a table, hat on, with a newspaper up, was a boy. Silver hair covered his eyes and a smirk crossed his lips, "An interesting turn of events indeed."

* * *

There. that's it. That's the end. I want to let you know that after I named this, one of the things that kept me going was the fact that I wanted to use the title of the story as the final line. One day I might, like I said, I might write some back story for the DenNor part of this. But until, I shall give you my projects. Or ones that are definite.

*Obviously Aladdin will progress. It maybe slow but it will be sure

* I've got a Mafia!Romano thing that I'm playing with. It'll probably be comprised of multiple _short_ chapters

*And there will be a thing with Pirate!England and Child!America.

So there you have it. Something that's going to make you feel warm and fuzzy only to be followed up but something to rip your heart out. (Oops. Did I say that?)

Well, It was nice. Until next time, but in a different place,

-MattierWinter-

(Seriously, any grammar or spelling that is incorrect, tell me. It's typically 1 am when I edit.)


End file.
